Let The Rain Fall
by Slo Motion
Summary: After getting a bad test grade, being annoyed by Larry, and falling flat on her face in public, Riley finds the most unusual to clear her mind.


A\N: Don't ask where I got this idea from; it just came to me about five minutes ago. I thought it was cool, so I'm running with it. Anyway, it's written in Riley's point of view. Also, it's a one short and my first So Little Time fic. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show So Little Time, or any song(s) used in this story. Or the song Come Clean, which this story is kind of based on.  
  
~Title: Let The Rain Fall  
  
~Rating: G  
  
~Author: Freaky LiL Thang 58786  
  
~Genre: General  
  
(Riley's POV)  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not givin' up, no, gonna stand up and shout it, no,  
  
way, I'm not slackin' off, or backin' out, or crackin' up with doubt,  
  
I'm workin' it out." I sang to myself as I headed out my front door.  
  
My sister, Chloe, came out behind me. She was practically  
  
struggling to keep her backpack on her back. We had been loaded  
  
with so much homework the previous day, it wasn't funny.  
  
Even though my backpack was just as loaded as Chloe's, it didn't  
  
feel that heavy. It was funny, but I had actually gotten used to  
  
having a load of homework upon my back. I mean, I sort had to be  
  
used to it, being that I was only in my freshman of high school, it  
  
was necessary to know. It was only early November; I still had three  
  
years and seven months of high school, then college, and then I'd  
  
probably be loaded down with work the rest of my life, might as  
  
well get used to it now.  
  
Chloe and I were waiting for our carpool to arrive. Our Mom and  
  
some of the other mothers of freshmen students threw together  
  
a carpool. They would all take turns picking us up. This week it's  
  
Mrs. Hansen, mother of a classmate of ours, July Hansen, turn to  
  
do carpool, and she's running late, yet again. Mrs. Hansen always  
  
seems to be running late when it came to carpool. I glanced over  
  
at Chloe, she was tapping her foot and glancing down at the digital  
  
watch she was wearing, I could tell her patience was slipping.  
  
"Jeez Riles, is it me, or is it that every time Mrs. Hansen does  
  
carpool, she's always late? Chloe asked me impatiently.  
  
"Chloe, just be patient, she'll be here any minute." I told Chloe.  
  
Was it me, or was my sister one of the most impenitent people there  
  
was? I mean, she can never wait, always has to be in a rush. While  
  
I myself could wait patiently for anything, boy Chloe are sure  
  
different for identical twins.  
  
"Whatever." Chloe mumbled.  
  
We stood there for about five more minutes. When Mrs. Hansen's  
  
van, much to my relief, pulled up. I was growing tired of listen to  
  
an impatient Chloe rant and complain about Mrs. Hansen never  
  
being on time. We then both got into her van.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
I sat at my desk in the second period English room. First period PE  
  
had zoomed by, much to my dismay. I didn't want to be in English  
  
class, no, not today. Because today was the day we had the big test  
  
we took last Friday handed back. I know I didn't do good, I had  
  
never really gotten the chance to study. Every time I did sit down  
  
and try to study, something always came up and got in my way. I  
  
just know I did bad, I can feel it.  
  
"Now, I must say, I was rather disappointed with Friday's test  
  
results, I suggest that next you try to actually study the material  
  
instead of just glancing at it, because judging by your scores, I  
  
know most of you did that." Our English teacher rambled on and  
  
on about how bad the test scores were.  
  
She handed me back my test paper, it was turned over so I couldn't  
  
see my score. With shaking hands, I turned it over. My eyes  
  
widened at the grade on my test. Fifty-two! No way! I knew I  
  
did bad, but I didn't expect to do this bad. I was thinking more  
  
along the lines of a C- to a D+.  
  
I turned my head over to Chloe's desk. Her eyes were widened  
  
with shock also. She probably hadn't done so hot either, judging by  
  
the look on her face. "Hey Chloe." I said to her in a quiet voice,  
  
being that our teacher was still rambling on and on about pointless  
  
stuff and I didn't need to be lectured about "talking during class".  
  
Chloe looked over at me. "Yeah Riles." She said back, her voice  
  
also quiet.  
  
"How'd you do?" I asked her.  
  
"Not so good, I got a sixty-four, you?" She responded.  
  
"Fifty two." I said, she gave me a sympathetic look; I gave her one  
  
too. Good thing we didn't have to get these tests signed by our  
  
parents, my Mom would freak if she saw the test grades Chloe and  
  
I had gotten.  
  
I sat for the rest of English class trying not to fall asleep listening  
  
to my teacher ramble on stuff, I wasn't sure of what. I really hope  
  
lunch would come soon. I'm feeling oddly hungry all of a sudden.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Finally, it was lunchtime! After listening to a bunch of boring  
  
teachers going on about nothing for three periods, I could use some  
  
food.  
  
But my plans for a nice quiet lunch were ruined faster than I could  
  
eat. Larry Slotnick, this really weirs annoying kid who has a huge  
  
crush on me sat by me. He got food all over his face and shirt, he  
  
had decided on eating the cafeteria's ever-so-nasty sloppy joes. I  
  
don't like sloppy joes, they taste really bad.  
  
"Larry, can you please go stuff your face somewhere else?" I  
  
asked, trying to resist the urge to strangle him, I wanted to so bad,  
  
then and there, it wasn't funny. I hate Larry, he's such a pain.  
  
"Riley, just admit you like me, and I'll move." Larry replied  
  
stupidly, he thought I liked him, well let's put it this way, I like  
  
him as much as I like the nasty sloppy joes the cafeteria cooked up.  
  
"Larry, I don't like you, how many times must I say it for you to  
  
get it trough your thick skull!" I snapped at him, he was starting to  
  
really tick me off.  
  
"They why are you getting so defensive about it? Huh, huh! Is it  
  
because you like me and won't admit it?" He said to me dumbly.  
  
"That's it, I'm not sitting here and listening to you all period! I'm  
  
gonna go sit as far away from you as possible!" I snapped at him,  
  
in an annoyed tone, man was he a pain in the butt!  
  
"She loves me." I heard Larry say to himself as I left the table. I  
  
only have one thing to say to him: dream on Larry, dream on!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Finally the school day ended, but I had to stay until 4:30 because I  
  
had practice for the school play. It was a Shakespeare classic,  
  
'Romeo and Juliet'; I was lucky enough to land the role of Juliet. I,  
  
a freshman, had beaten out sophomore, junior, and even senior  
  
girls and had gotten the lead role. And the best part was, that Mike  
  
Kent, a really cute sophomore, was playing Romeo. I there was a  
  
kissing scene! I felt so lucky.  
  
We were currently practicing the balcony scene, where Juliet  
  
shared a romantic chat with Romeo from the balcony of her room.  
  
I was so excited, I got to actually get to act side by side with such a  
  
cutie, and I'd get to kiss him, on the lips!  
  
Mike says his lines, I'm, up now, I have to walk up to the balcony  
  
and say Juliet's lines, well, here goes nothing. I begin to walk out  
  
onto the balcony set in the stage. "Oh Romeo, Romeo......" I can't  
  
believe what happened next. Right when I was in the middle of  
  
saying my line, I tripped and fell flat on my face! And everyone,  
  
including Mike, was laughing at me. I'm so embarrassed!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
After play practice is over, my Mom picked me up. She could  
  
sense something was wrong by the way I was acting. But I wasn't  
  
going to tell her about it. She didn't need to know.  
  
I slam the car door angrily. "Riley, you know you can tell me  
  
whatever is on your mind." My Mom tells me in a sweet voice.  
  
"No thanks Mom, I don't wanna talk about it, relive it, or any combination of the two." I tell my Mom.  
  
"Ok Riley." My Mom starts heading towards the front door, but then turns to me. "You coming inside honey?" She asks me.  
  
"In a minute." I respond.  
  
"Ok." My Mom says simply before going inside and closing the door.  
  
I'm left outside to recall my day. I got a failing test grade, Larry  
  
was bothering me yet again, and I tripped in front of everyone at  
  
play practice. Ok, I know, it's not that bad compared to other  
  
people's lives, but to me it is. Mike probably thinks I'm a dork. I  
  
blew my one chance at him. I look up at the sky.  
  
"Relief, I need relief." I shout up to the sky.  
  
To my surprise, the sky begins to could up. It then starts to rain.  
  
Drops of rain fall onto me, soaking my hair and clothes. At first I  
  
want to run inside for cover, but then, I just feel like staying out  
  
here. Out here in the rain. I know it may sound stupid just standing  
  
out in the rain. But, for some odd reason, I feel the relief I was  
  
wishing for in the tiny, wet raindrops. It was like I could feel all of  
  
my saneness being washed away, and my dreams seemed to awake  
  
from a long, long sleep. It was thundering also. But I liked the  
  
thunder, and the rain. So instead of rushing inside like everyone  
  
else in my family would've, I just stayed out there. Why shouldn't  
  
I? I like it out here. Just let my stay out here forever. Let my sanity  
  
be washed away. Let my dreams awaken. Let the rain fall down  
  
and clean all memories of today out of my head. Just let the rain  
  
fall....it's for the best.  
  
~Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean....~  
  
~The End  
  
A\N: Hope you all enjoyed my first So Little Time Story. I might write another one, it depends on the reviews I get for this one. Good reviews, I will write another story. No or bad reviews, no new story. So don't forget to review.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
